Private School Academy
by sereneskydragonslayer
Summary: Private School Academy is the best academy in the whole world! You have to be a genius to get in! A student there, Natsu Dragneel has a crush on one of the most popular girls in the school, Lucy Heartphilia! Huge problem! She probably doesn't even know him! Will he be able to get together with her? NALU
1. Chapter 1

**Private School Academy!**

Chapter 1

In the country of fiore, in the city of magnolia, was the best private school in all of fiore. It was so good, it was called Private School Academy. Only the best could go in that academy. The school was so special that no matter how rich you are, you must have a talent or really good grades to get in. Members of that Academy were called 'a special.'

People who graduated from that academy got job offers immediately. The academy had 3 sections, the elementary section, the high school section and the university section. Everyone had their whole childhood to get in but the barely any did.

Lucy Heartphilia, the daughter of the president of the famous Heartfilia company was a member of that academy. She was in high school year 2. She was a prodigy. Even the teachers of that academy called her a genius! That was because she got straight A+'s in every subject! She was cheerful, charming, beautiful, everything!

Natsu Dragneel got into his academy because he was so good at sports. People said that he could get first in the Olympics one day. His grades were good. He was popular with the guys but his popularity was nothing compared to Lucy's. He had a huge secret.

Today was just another day at the academy...

"Oh, you look stupid as usual ice pick," said Natsu giving his usual greeting to his friend-no rival gray.

"Yes, good morning flamebrain, you look as idiotic as ever today..."

"What did you say?"

"Yes, that's what I said!"

"You want to fight?"

"Sure!"

"Boys, fighting is not allowed!" yelled a school guard. Yes, this academy actually had guards...

The two of them entered the school trying not to talk to each other. The result was usually a fight and they couldn't get in trouble again.

"MAKE WAY FOR HER AWESOMENESS, LUCY HEARTPHILIA!" yelled Gomi pushing and swatting away any students that dared to get near to Lucy. Natsu sighed.

Gomi was the football captain so he felt as if he was a king. Not true at all but Gomi wouldn't admit it. Gomi's name was such a stupid name that natsu and gray both actually wondered if his parents didn't check the dictionary.

Oops, his parents kinda ditched him leaving him with his aunt and uncle. His parents didn't even name him so his aunt and uncle named him. They were kind of in a really bad mood so they named him Gomi which means garbage.

After spending time with him, they seriously regretted it.

Lucy sighed. "Gomi, what are you doing?" Behind her were her friends, Levy, Erza, Wendy, Mira, and Lisanna. All of them were popular.

"Making a way for you mistress," said Gomi giving her a wink that sent shivers down Lucy's spin. "They are all trash and don't deserve to talk to you."

"Shut the hell up gomi, you have no right cause in case you haven't noticed, your name literally means trash. Seriously, and you're so mean to these people. I understand that you are trying to be nice to me but it's not working."

"Lucy is awesome," said Gray. "Must hurt to get rejected..."

"I actually agree with you ice pick..." said Natsu.

Gomi grunted and walked away. Lucy sighed again. "We are sorry for him, he is a little...weird...Sorry again for any troubles caused."

The boys in the crowd practically fainted at the way Lucy said sorry. She was so cute! Of course, Lucy herself had no idea.

Natsu had to use all his willpower to not blush as Lucy and her friends passed by. This was his greatest secret. He had a huge crush on the most popular girl in the school, Lucy. Reason? Simple. She was the only girl that accepted his personality and him.

The other people looked at him weirdly for his pink hair and battle like personality. He would tell them it's salmon coloured but they wouldn't listen.

He still remembered how nice she was to him when they first met. They were both in a rush to get to class so they crashed. That's when they first talked. That was also when natsu truly started to love Lucy. But it was hopeless, she probably forgot him.

He sighed as he walked with gray to their class. Was his love really that hopeless?

Actually, to tell the truth, he didn't even quite understand love. People used it so much so he had to research. After a lot of research, he understood it but still didn't quite get how it worked. After meeting Lucy, he understood.

"Out of character for me..." muttered Natsu. He had a fiery personality so this thinking was unusual. Oh, well, things will get better eventually.

He pratically dozed off during Macao's class. It was so boring. Well, until the last part.

"Class pay attention! As you see, you guys will have to do jobs with a partner from now on. After drawing names, I have paired you all up!"

Jobs? This should be interesting...

"Gray with Lyon for ice-cream shop!"

Natsu snickered at Gray. Lyon and Gray hated each other even though they were cousins...

Gray was natsu best rival buddy. They were sort of friends but at the same time not. That's because they always fought. They were together because they were both different. Gray always ended up stripping...

"Jellal with Erza for lifeguards!"

Jellal was another one of natsu's friends. Jellal had a tattoo on one of his eyes so people stared at him. He and natsu actually got along pretty well...

"Mira with Laxus as shopping clerks!"

As much as natsu hated to admit it, Laxus was actually better than him in many sports. Laxus also accepted him because he had a lightning shaped scar too.

"Lisanna with Wendy as maids..."

Natsu yawned, when was his turn.

"And lastly, natsu and Lucy as community workers to teach basketball!"

Natsu froze. He was with Lucy? He looked at her. She smiled. He could feel the jealous glances from both girls and boys.

How was this going to go?

**This is the other version of private school academy. If you don't like nalu, you can check out the hibiki x lucy.**

**There is also jerza, gruvia and gale in this story. Juvia and Gajeel aren't here yet so those 2 pairings will have to wait...**

**Please review!**

**If you wish, you can check out our other on-going stories, why natsu and the other private school academy. If you have time, you can also check out I hate you natsu, revenge is sweet.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He was with Lucy as basketball teachers. Really...That was good but...how was this going to go?

"Class dismissed!" yelled macao. Natsu got up from his seat and walked out with gray. He snickered at Gray. Gray was glaring at Lyon. Lyon, who was standing with Toby and Yuka also glared at him. Oh they sure hated each other.

Laxus and Jellal joined the two as they continued walking. Gray was complaining about Lyon, Laxus was wondering what the rumored demon was like, Jellal was blushing madly and natsu was in thought. Wow, that's rare.

"I don't want to say this but I have to admit! Your really lucky this time flame brain! Going with Lucy to teach the sport you do the best! I have to be with Lyon to sell Ice-cream! This is going to be torture!"

"The demon huh...This will be very interesting..." said Laxus looking happy. Jellal didn't say anything, he was still blushing. Laxus eyed him.

"Jellal...Do you have a crush on Erza?" said Laxus nonchalantly. Jellal glared at Laxus as he muttered a quiet no.

Natsu shrugged at their antics. He gave his usual cheerful grin. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out just fine!"

They glared at him. "OF COURSE YOU WOULD BE HAPPY, YOU HAVE LUCY!"

With Lucy and others...

"This will be awesome Lisanna-san!" said Wendy smiling. Lisanna smiled back.

"We'll do an awesome job!"

Mira was smiling as she twirled her finger thinking of match-making. She couldn't do anything with Lisanna and Wendy but...Lucy and Erza would be good.

"Ne Lucy, Erza," said Mira.

"Yes?" they replied.

"Do you by any chance love Natsu and Jellal?" she said slyly.

"What no!" said Lucy stepping back. "He's just another one of those sporty guys...nothing too interesting..." muttered Lucy. Mira frowned. Lucy was not lying. She was telling the truth, she had no interest in natsu.

Oh, but Erza was a different story. She was blushing madly and looked down. This time Mira smiled. She got herself and new target.

"You should take this chance and tell Jellal that you love him..." whispered Mira.

Erza flinched and drew back. "Why in the world would I do that!"

Lucy chuckled looking at them. Well, she wasn't a victim of Mira's match making because really, she didn't love natsu. He was a nice person and his pink hair wasn't stupid and all but...She just didn't love him at all. Just another nice person.

But then again, she usually never talks to him...

**Aw! Poor natsu! Lucy doesn't love him! Will that change? After all, the story pairing is after all, nalu. Let's hope natsu gets a little more luck!**

**Thanks to FairyTailLover333, Demoncrest, Lady Scheherazade, just-snow, ReianaA for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the next day of school but for a certain class, it wasn't school time. Everyone in that class was told to spend some time with the person they were paired to make some plans for their job, especially those with teaching jobs.

Natsu and Lucy were in a spare classroom all alone. Lucy took out a some paper and a pencil. She sat more comfortably in her seat.

"Hello, nice to meet you natsu, we didn't really talk before right?"

"Nice to meet you too Luce! Of course we don't talk to each other!" said Natsu giving his signature grin. Nastu told himself that acting all nice and stuff wasn't that normal so he just decided to act his usual way. Very easy for him.

Lucy sweat dropped at his cheerfulness. "Luce?"

"Yep! I'll call you Luce from now on because we are partners after all right?"

"Okay...Anyways! You're on the basketball team, soccer team and other teams right? Do you have any idea to teach basketball to kids in grade 2?"

"Hm...I never really taught any students but I'm sure things will work out! We will just teach them basketball the normal way!"

"What's the normal way?"

"You know, drills, dribbling practice, shooting etc. that stuff!"

"That's a little careless natsu...how about specific ideas?"

"Oh that's easy! You see..."

Natsu continued talking about the techniques of basketball and Lucy thought of ways to teach them to 2nd graders.

Natsu was having so much fun with Lucy that he almost forgot that this was the Lucy Heartphilia! That one that he had a crush on.

Lucy couldn't help but think that natsu was so smart knowing all this stuff. "Could it be? I'm falling for him?" Lucy thought.

After they planned out what they were going to teach, they both bid each other farewell and walked away. Lucy found her face burning a bit.

"Why would I fall in love with him now? Is it because he was so nice and cheerful? Agg! I don't know what to think anymore!" thought Lucy.

**Here's the next chapter. It seems that Lucy has minor feelings for natsu. thanks for all the reviewers!**

**CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC SOMETIMES!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy walked to school from her dormitory. She sighed. The jobs were starting today and her emotions were going crazy.

Did she love natsu? Like, they just met so...why would she love him? Now that she thought about it, he does look really handsome...

"No!" she scolded herself. "We just know each other..." She blushed. "Whatever...it's the first day of the part time job! I need to relax myself!"

She walked and eventually reached school. There would be a car waiting to send each of them to their places for their jobs. Everyone got a different car. When she got there, natsu was already waiting there with his stuff.

"Hello natsu," said Lucy.

"Oh! Hello Luce! These cars are really cool aren't they!" exclaimed natsu with his idiotic cheerful grin showing his canine teeth.

Lucy smiled. "Yep! Well, then...let's get in?"

"Sure!"

They got into the car and sat down. On the way, natsu...fell down and started moaning. Lucy looked at him confused.

"Natsu...are you alright?" asked Lucy looking at the limp figure of natsu.

"M-motion sickness..." muttered natsu.

"But it's been only one minute!" yelled Lucy even more shocked. Natsu didn't reply. Lucy sighed. "If you must natsu..."

She knocked him out and let him lay on her lap.

After the trip...

Natsu jumped out the car and raised his hands in victory. "Yes! We're on land!" he yelled. Lucy stared at him.

"What?"

"Land is sure wonderful right Luce? Cars are cool and all but land is definitely the best!"

"Natsu...why is your motion sickness so bad?"

"Hm...I really don't know! Whenever I go on or even imagine a transportation, I'm sick! Funny right?" said Natsu laughing.

Lucy facepalmed. "Natsu...let's just go in..."

He looked back at her with his cheerful grin. "Sure!"

In the gym...

Lucy came out of the change room wearing basic sport clothes, so did natsu. He also brought out the basketballs and put down the nets.

When he finished, he turned to her. "We still have some time, why not shoot a bit?" he asked.

"Eh? Shooting? Um natsu...I'm not really good at sports..." said Lucy.

"Really? Come on! Give it a try!" he encouraged flashing his cheerful grin. He really wanted someone to play with that didn't know how to play but had great potential. That's right. Natsu Dragneel thought that Lucy had potential. Funny?

"Okay..." sighed Lucy stepping behind the foul line and took a shot. It went directly in. Lucy was shocked and natsu was delighted/

"Wow Luce! Your awesome!"

"No, not really..." muttered Lucy blushing red. Why did his compliments feel like she just received something more precious than gold?

"Well, you're definitely good! Anyways, the kids are here!" said natsu pointing to the little kids coming in looking around. "Hey! Everyone come!" yelled natsu.

Lucy facepalmed again. He was as direct as usual.

"Hello everyone! My name is Natsu Dragneel and this is Lucy heartphilia! We will be your instructors for this basketball class! Luce, attendance?" said Natsu grinning.

"Yep!" said Lucy back. She pulled out the attendance and started calling out the names. When she finished, natsu clapped his hands.

"Okay! Let's begin!"

Lucy stood watching natsu give instructions. Natsu was one of the best basketball players in private school academy. He scored the most goals of all. Natsu also trained the members of the middle school basketball team.

She sighed and blushed again. "Why am I starting to love him?"

**Sorry for late update. Here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"~love, love!" said Mira cheerfully strolling with super embarrassed friends behind her. She just teased them all about their crushes again.

But this time, Lucy was also a victim. Mira had obviously noticed something was wrong with Lucy which led to her asking if Lucy loved natsu.

Unlike her previous reaction, Lucy accidentally blushed this time much to her horror. Mira took full advantage of that reaction and started asking a bunch of questions that Lucy didn't answer. She just looked away embarrassed.

After they got to Lucy's home, they bid each other farewell and Lucy walked into her home removing her shoes. She raced up the stairs and sat down on her chair. Did she actually love natsu now?

Next day...

"You kids are doing a fine job at your jobs! As expected of kids of this Private school! You guys are bound for success!" said Macao.

He continued his class about the history of ancient China and other stuff that bored Natsu a lot. But Lucy paid very close attention as usual.

At the end of the class, Macao cleared his throat. "Since you guys are doing such a good job at your jobs...and since it is near winter time... We will go tobogganing soon ! Bring your snow pants and this and..."

Macao trailed on and on what needed to be brought. They were going to go skiing at Fuyu Resort where they would toboggan! They were also going snowboarding and skiing! Lisanna slowly raised her hand slowly. "Mr. Macao?"

"Yes?"

"There isn't any snow at all even though it's November...How can we go skiing and tobogganing?"

"Ah! Tomorrow, it will snow the whole day! That will be more than enough snow for us!" yelled Macao happily.

"Are you sure?" asked a bunch of students.

"Of course! Never doubt the genius scientists of Private School Academy! Besides, this report was made by the genius scientist, Wendy! She's never wrong!"

"But she's a scientist..." said a person.

"Yes of course but science has relationships with weather! Neither doubt a 12 year old genius!" yelled Macao. People sweat dropped at his reaction.

"Okay..." came the mumbled reply of everyone. They got up to leave.

"WAIT!' yelled macao. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

Macao looked pleased. "1. your jobs will be cancelled for that trip. 2. it's a 7 day trip 3. Dorms will be sorted boy girl 4. You will travel with a group...that I give. Ok, that's it!"

People just nodded and hurried to their next class. They were after all, busy people. But, there were two people who had thoughts in their mind.

Could I room with him?

Could I room with her?

**Sorry for the late update. Updates will not be as frequent anymore because both of us are extremely busy!**

**One of us was already super busy and was working really hard every day. So it was already hard for us to update. But now...**

**The other of us just got a sudden increase in work from the parent and thus, has a huge mountain pile of work. Even worse, piano practice time for this person just got increased for ANOTHER half an hour. its over 2 hours of practice now...:(**

**By the way, someone insulted one of our stories so we will write this for this story just in case we get something like that again.**

**If you don't like our story, please give advice and not just say how horrible or bad it is.**

**It made us so angry to see I hate you natsu, revenge is sweet being insulted so much. It was outrageous. We are extremely thankful to . .chelia, Lady Scherazade, demoncrest and skymaiden777 for defending us.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Natsu the motion sickness idiot nearly died today. On the bus. They were just getting on the bus as usual and most people were really excited. But natsu looked as if he was going to barf. No surprise, he already showed those symptoms.

When they finally reached the ski resort, Natsu practically kissed the ground. That was what he thought. Other people just saw him collapse to the ground and unfortunately for gray, he had to carry natsu to their room.

After they unpacked all their belongings, they made their way to the lobby where they would rent their ski equipment. As people rustled around renting things, they also said how wrong they were to doubt Wendy's weather forecast.

Wendy was indeed right. It had snowed the entire day covering grass plains and roads full of snow. But with the new scientific car that was made the function in the snow, they got to the resort in no time. That was the time when natsu loved science.

Science had just saved natsu's life. Well, not literally save his life but it did help him a lot. He was now checking out his ski material. He travelled with the rest of the class to a bundled up Macao. He was standing proudly for some reason.

"Okay my students! I will now sort you into groups! Hehe...these groups are suggested by yours truly, Mira!"

The students all turned to Mira who was smiling innocently. They all sweat dropped and had a really bad feeling. Very bad...Even the dense idiots could feel that bad feeling!

"Okay the groups are:

Group 1: Wendy, Lisanna, Elfman, Mira

Group 2: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Levy

Group 3: Jellal, Erza, Laxus, Lyon

and etc..."

After all the groups were announced, Lisanna and Elfman sweat dropped at how predictable Mira was. She put them three siblings all in one group. Mira also adored Wendy so she was in too. Group two was also obvious putting Natsu and Lucy together. The last group of Jellal and Erza was also way too predictable. In the end, Mira was just predictable. But only too them.

The others weren't expecting this. Wendy shuffled a big nervously while natsu and gray glared at each other. Levy was teasing Lucy about something and Jellal and Erza were blushing red. Laxus and Lyon just stood there not really caring.

"Okay students! Go skiing!" yelled Macao leading the students out of the lobby with his equipment. He showed them 7 hills. "Hill number 1 is snow tubing, 2 is where you have a test to see how well you ski, you must go there! Hill number 3 is green strip skiing, 4 is blue strip skiing and 5 is black strip skiing. Hill 6 is basic snowboarding and hill 7 is advanced snowboarding."

"None of you students are going to hill number 1 no matter what! It's too easy! All you do is sit on a tube! Really! All you people must go to hill number 2 first see what strip you get! Depending on what color strip you get, you may even be allowed to go snowboarding but I suggest we all ski! Never lose your group! It's dangerous! Okay, that's it! Go on!"

The students lined up by group number. So Wendy, Lisanna, Elfman and Mira were first. Wendy skied as if it was natural for her and managed to get a black strip. Lisanna got a green strip and so did Elfman. Mira go the blue strip.

Levy had a bit of a hard time because of her size but got a green strip. Gray was a natural and got a black strip. Lucy and Natsu were also quite good because Lucy was really good at skiing and because natsu had the sports experience. Both of these two got a blue strip.

Group three was legendary. The people around them had their mouths wide open in shock as every single person in group 3 not only did the track but also did so many different tricks. This group was pro and every single of them got a black strip.

Gray, Levy, Natsu and Lucy all gathered around. "Everyone, let's go on the green hill to warm up first okay?" asked Lucy standing beside Levy. Natsu and Gray had no choice but to say yes under that glare of hers. She was not leaving Levy alone.

So, they went onto the green hill which was really crowded because of the number of people that got green. But Lucy continued on going there until Levy was really good and got a blue strip. Then, they all went on the blue hill. Funny, it seemed that Levy was a little too talented on learning skiing. This was only her second time at the ski resort.

For only second time skiing, she was really good. Everyone else in the private school had at least been there 7 times. In no time, Levy got promoted to black strip and natsu and Lucy were both sweat dropping at the skiing monster they had created. Gray also had the black strip so he suggested that he and Levy go to the black hill while Natsu and Lucy stayed there.

They had no choice but to agree with natsu huffing angrily. Not only did his rival beat him but a beginner in skiing had also. Lucy just blushed scarlet.

"Hey Luce! Let's forget that stripper and get on this hill! I need the black strip!" said Natsu punching his fists together all fired up. Lucy face palmed and replied:

"Natsu...this isn't competition you know..."

"I know that perfectly but I can't stand the fact that stripper beat me in skiing! True his mom was literally the skiing champion but it's not fair!"

"Now now natsu...let's just enjoy this trip," smiled Lucy at the childish behaviour that natsu was doing. He looked at her and nodded.

"I'm all fired up!" he yelled. Lucy covered her ears squeezing her eyes tight shut. Natsu had no shame at all... But then again, that was just like natsu!

"Let's go natsu, it's our turn! We'll show gray and Levy!" said Lucy pointing at the spot that was available for two people. He nodded and the two got ready. They jumped off and started skiing.

Natsu and Lucy were beside each other laughing happily as the wet cold snow blew into their faces. They avoided all sorts of obstacles, the trees, ice, and sticks! Lucy had been practicing a new trick the last time she was here and decided to try it out!

"Hey natsu! Want to do tricks? Group three did them so well!"

"Okay!" replied natsu laughing as he spun around dodging sticks that were headed for them. Compared to natsu doing all those tricks, Lucy felt a bit inferior so she decided to try that trick she had practiced for a very long time last time she went skiing.

"Check this out!" called Lucy doing a sharp turn and flying around. Natsu eyes widened and grinned at her cheerfully.

"That's awesome Luce!" he called for Lucy was flying again.

"Yep thanks natsu!" she called smiling but soon it disappeared. She was distracted when talking to natsu and her landing position wouldn't be good. Fuyu ski resort was in the middle of the woods, not a place close to society. There were predators around.

Lucy landed on the wrong foot and her skiing was going out of control. She saw that she was headed for a cliff. Her eyes widened in horror and so did natsu's. He skied towards her but it was too late for even him to stop her. He grasped her hand as she was dangling from the cliff. If he didn't pull her up, then she would fall and die.

But there was another possibility. If he couldn't pull her up and didn't let go, he would go down with her. But he would not, not let his crush die, even if it meant exchanging his own. That was how determined Natsu Dragneel was. The grasp on her hand loosened. Lucy smiled sadly.

"It's okay natsu, because it's over. Just let go of me..."

"NO!" shouted Natsu. He tried to tighten his grip. How had this happened? One moment, they were having so much fun and now they were in a life death situation. No skiers passed by because they were off trail now.

"Natsu...please, I don't want you to die..." said Lucy tears pouring out of her eyes. Was this the end for her? But at least she wouldn't take someone with her...

"NO LUCE!" panted natsu. "I would never give up on one of my nakama you know! That's for sure! We're going to go back together! You will see for sure!" he grinned his signature grin. Lucy smiled painfully flinging tears off her face.

"Baka..."

Then Natsu couldn't control his balance anymore and they fell.

**Ahhhhhh! Nalu in these moments! Sorry for the extremely late update! We had a writer's block cause we didn't know what would happen at the resort! Well, thanks for all the advice and reviews! Please review!**


End file.
